wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Christian
Christian 'is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2010. He is a former WWE Champion. Career 'Debut & Injury (2009) Christian made his debut on the December 21st edition of RAW, competing in a contenders match for the United States Championship, losing the match to Kane. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Christian challenged for the United States Championship in a 6-Man Battle Royal won by Kane. On the January 4th edition of RAW, Christian won a 6-Man Battle Royal to become the new contender for the Cruiserweight Championship. The following week, Christian defeated John Morrison in a Falls Count Anywhere match in which Christian was potentially injured and removed from his upcoming Cruiserweight Championship Match, that just recently saw the addition of Kofi Kingston. That Thursday on the debut episode of ECW, Christian was unable to compete in the Cruiserweight Championship Match due to injuries caused by Morrison. Return From Injury and Royal Rumble Winner (2010) Christian returned from injuries as the #30 participant in the 2010 Royal Rumble match in which he won, last eliminating CM Punk, earning a world championship match at WrestleMania. On February 21st, it was announced that Christian will remain on RAW and challenge Shawn Michaels for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. The following night on RAW, former champion Triple H began a campaign to add himself to the match between Michaels & Christian, challenging Christian to a match in the main event as well as insulting Christian, questioning and complaining that Christian did not fit the mould of a champion, nor belong in the title scene. Christian attacked Triple H prior to their match, potentially turning heel, he then went on to lose to Triple H in the main event. The following week, Christian teamed with Wade Barrett to face D-Generation X in the main event, losing to DX. After which it was announced that due to Triple H's genuine claim to a championship opportunity as well as Batista's, an Elimination Fatal 4-Way would take place at WrestleMania between the champion Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Batista and Christian for the WWE Championship. The next week, Christian faced Michaels in singles competition to try and prove he could have beaten Michaels one on one at WrestleMania, the match saw Christian defeat Michaels with a rollup, only to be restarted as a Submission Match which was later won by Michaels. At the event, Christian won the match by last eliminating Batista with a rollup after reversing a Batista Bomb, marking Christian's first championship win. WWE Champion & Draft to SmackDown (2010) Following WrestleMania, Christian was drafted to the SmackDown brand with the WWE Championship, making it the primary championship of the brand in exchange for SmackDown's Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight Championship going to RAW. Christian made his SmackDown debut on April 2nd, facing Intercontinental Champion, The Miz, in a non-title match, Miz attacked Christian before the match and defeated Christian after a competitive match between the two. Later on in the show, Christian's first contender was decided as The Undertaker won a contenders match, setting up Christian vs. The Undertaker for the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules. Christian then announced the stipulation for their match as a Falls Count Anywhere match on April 16th, before being attacked by The Undertaker who emerged from under the ring and chokeslammed Christian into the hole, which then exploded into fire, questioning the physical condition of Christian heading into their match. At the event, Undertaker was attacked in the parking lot, removing him from the match. Instead, Christian faced former champion Shawn Michaels in a rematch, Christian attacked Michaels prior to the match to get a quick easy defense. On the April 30th edition of SmackDown, it was revealed that Christian would defend his championship against John Cena at Over the Limit. At the event, Christian lost the championship to Cena, ending his reign at 63 days. The following Friday, it was announced that Christian would get a rematch alongside The Undertaker & Stone Cold in a Fatal 4-Way Match at the Fatal 4-Way event. At the event, Christian failed to recapture the championship, being eliminated first after a pre-match attack from Stone Cold, who went on to win the match. The following episode of SmackDown, Christian shifted his focus from the WWE Championship to Money in the Bank, defeating Alberto Del Rio to become the first qualifier for the SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder Match. At the event, Christian was unsuccessful as the match was won by The Miz. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Championship (1-time) * 2010 Royal Rumble Winner * First Royal Rumble Winner Category:Superstars